


Past Times Steve x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, World War 2, concentration camp, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING World war 2 references such as concentration camps and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Times Steve x Reader |Jodi|

1940 

“Do you really have to leave doll?” Bucky said to you “I do need help making sure Steven here doesn’t get beat up anymore..” He finished nudging Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, I can look after myself Bucky, I’m no child..” Steve muttered.

You sighed sadly, “Bucky, Steve can look after himself..” Steve’s face lit up at your words “But.. Do keep an eye out for him.” Steve grumbled and Bucky chuckled at your words.

You looked back at the train behind you and sighed, ‘It’s time to go..’ you thought bitterly. You turned back and pulled your best friends into a hug, 

“I’ll miss you both..” You mumbled sadly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll write to you.” Steve replied, Bucky made a hum of approval. 

They let go of you, You walked up onto the train, sitting down in your seat. Staring out the window you saw both Bucky and Steve standing side by side. You placed your hand on the window and mouthed ‘Bye’ just as the train left the station.

 

You looked around as you got off the last train the guard’s made you go on. Your star, sewn onto your coat the same as many other jews and yourself got off the train, There was a man playing an instrument on the sidelines, He was dressed in black and white prisoner clothes. ‘Why is he dressed in those clothes..?’ You thought.

You had noticed the people in front started to line up ‘This is weird..’ There was two separate lines on either side. For now you were in the middle line.

It took some time, but you were finally at the front. A man stood in between two guards, He was short and wore glasses.

“Sie ist nicht schwach, machen ihre Arbeit. (She is not weak, Make her work.)” He said towards one of the guards. The right guard motioned you toward the right line, Only if you knew what would happen next..

_________________

Over the next week or weeks, you’ve lost count.. You have been worked and starved, you feel like death itself, most of your bones protruded out of your skin. ‘568253’ was tattooed across your wrist, Your identification number. You felt like you wouldn't last any longer..

You walked out onto the yard, your job for today was moving the dead corpses over to the oven, to be burned sadly.. You saw a child’s body thrown carelessly onto the pile. It made you sick how they treated your kind..

A guard came over and slapped you across the face, and moved your head to face him.

“Arbeiten! Oder Sie werden am Ende auf dem Stapel mit ihnen. (Work! Or you'll end up on the pile with them.)” He screamed into your face and pushed you into the dirt.

_________________

After moving about 10 corpses, you collapsed onto your knees. ‘Dammit, not now, I have to survive.. For Steve and Bucky.. I promised I would see them again..’ You thought straining to stand back up. You heard distant gunfire and blacked out..

_________________

STEVE’S POV 

After taking down the leader of the camp, I went to save all the people I could. Truth be told, I was looking for (Y/N). I held my secret in for too long, I missed my chance to tell her.

I turned the corner, what I saw was sickening. Many people were on the floor or looking shocked at what just happened.

I looking for the familiar (H/L) (H/C) hair and the bright (E/C) eyes.

My eyes widened when I saw her form, crumpled up against the fence, Her bright (E/C), her (H/C) hair, cut, pale. 

I rushed over to her body, all I felt was her bones against my hands, I became instantly worried for her health. I rushed back to the medical team, Hoping to save her in time..

_________________

You cracked you eyes open, only to meet with a bright light. You winced and closed them again. You groaned attempting to sit up, only to be pulled back down by a strong hand on your shoulder.

“Wha..” You mumbled as you looked up and locked your (E/C) orbs to blue orbs.

“O-oh thank god you're alright (Y/N)..” He said.. Wait.. Who was he?..  
You narrowed your eyes toward his face. You thought hard to remember who he was..

“Who are you..?” You said towards him. He let out a light chuckle.

“Its me, (Y/N) Steve, Steve Rogers, I’ll explain the change later but, God.. You scared me to death (Y/N).. I saw your body up against the wall.. It shocked me..”

Your eyes widened and your mouth was slightly agape ‘Oh god.. I’m so sorry Stevie..’ You thought sadly.

“I thought I would never get to say what i’m about to say now but.. I love you (Y/N) (L/N), I’ve fallen madly in love for you..” Steve said locking his gaze to yours.

You reached forward and cupped his face, kissing him softly, you rested your forehead against his and giggled at his shocked expression.

“I-I guess that was my ‘yes’ wasn’t it?” Steve said letting out a small chuckle. You smiled back in reply, pecking him on the nose.


End file.
